<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission Undercover by MavisMorningstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168740">Mission Undercover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisMorningstar/pseuds/MavisMorningstar'>MavisMorningstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Agent mentioned, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleeping in one bed, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark has a heart or kids, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple, steve thinks tony would make a great dad, they're talking about kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisMorningstar/pseuds/MavisMorningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es fühlte sich beinahe echt an wie sie sich Bettfertig machten, sich dabei gegenseitig liebevoll beleidigten und dann zusammen unter die Decke kletterten. Steve versuchte nicht auf Tonys gebräunten Oberkörper zu starren und versuchte sich dann an den Papieren mit der Hintergrundgeschichte, doch irgendwie war seine Aufmerksamkeitsspanne dafür heute zu kurz. Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick zu Tony der mittlerweile eingeschlafen war und leise schnarchte. Steve konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. </p><p> </p><p>Steve und Tony geben für eine Mission vor ein verheiratetes Paar zu sein und kommen sich dabei immer näher...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Montag, 07:36</p><p>Entgeistert starrte er sie an. „Aber warum denn ich ?! Und warum mit Tony ?!" Natasha grinste und schob sich eine rote Strähne hinter das Ohr. „Naja ihr benehmt euch sowieso wie ein altes Ehepaar da seid ihr nicht so auffällig" Steve blinzelte irritiert. „Tun wir überhaupt nicht! Wir – Das ist albern! Keiner wird uns diese Nummer abkaufen!" Natasha musterte ihn amüsiert, mit diesem Blick der sagte: „Ich weiß alles und du kannst mir nichts vormachen" Nur machte Steve ihr wirklich nichts vor. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Tony trat ein. Nur sah er nicht aus wie Tony. Er hatte seinen Bart abrasiert sodass nur noch einige wenige Stoppeln sein Kinn dekorierten. Auch trug er keine seiner typischen Bandshirt-über-Langarmshirt Kombinationen sondern ein weißes Leinenhemd durch das man seinen trainierten Oberkörper hindurchschimmern sehen konnte und eine dazu passende, lange Hose. Steve ließ seinen Blick mehrmals an ihm hinauf und hinab gleiten, vollkommen in Schock.</p><p>Aus der hinteren Hosentasche zückte Tony eine runde Drahtbrille und schob sie auf die Nase.</p><p>„Guten Tag mein Name ist Charles Potts" Natasha kicherte. Tony Blick glitt zu Steve. „Was, du bist noch nicht fertig? Wir kommen zu spät Capsicle" Natasha seufzte und warf sich ihre Handtasche über die Schulter. „Nein. Er weigert sich hinzunehmen das ihr jetzt zwei Wochen so tut als wärt ihr verheiratet" Sie verdrehte die Augen in seine Richtung und wandte sich dann nocheinmal zu Steve um. „Du musst dich wirklich nicht so anstellen. So eine Mission ist gar nicht so übel, Clint und ich haben sowas auch mal gemacht , das war echt witzig. Und wir sind auch nicht in echt verheiratet" Sie warf ihnen Handküsschen zu und verschwand durch die Tür.</p><p>Steve fluchte. Tony schob die Tür mit der Hacke zu. „Ah, ah, ah mein Lieber solche Worte mögen wir doch nicht" Steve seufzte genervt und zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Es war ganz durchgeschwitzt vom Training. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete er den Kleiderstapel den Natasha ihm herausgesucht hatte. Tony gesellte sich neben ihn. „Sieht doch gut aus, kannst dich wirklich nicht beschweren" Steve warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu und streifte sich das gestreifte Baumwollhemd über. Tony hielt beide Daumen hoch. Steve verdrehte die Augen musste aber lächeln. Tony deutete auf die Tür. „Ich warte dann beim Auto auf dich Baby" Er zwinkerte und verließ den Raum.</p><p>Natasha und Clint pfiffen durch die Zähne als er den Fahrstuhl verließ. Tony lehnte an einem seiner weniger schickeren Modelle und grinste. „Mein Ehemann!", rief er gut gelaunt. Steve seufzte genervt und vergrub die Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner beigen Shorts. Natasha, in Jeans und T-Shirt, reichte ihnen neue Ausweise und ein paar Bilder von ihm und Tony im Zivil. „Und das ist euer Hochzeitsfoto", breit grinsend reichte sie ihnen ein in gold gerahmtes Foto. Steve trug darauf einen blauen Anzug und Tony einen schwarzen. Eigentlich war es von Sharon's Hochzeit gewesen aber Tasha (oder Clint?) hatten daran solange rumgebastelt das es aussah als würden sie an einem Strand stehen. Es war nicht einmal schlecht. Tony hob eine Braue. „Wir haben also am Strand geheiratet" Natasha nickte begeistert. „Auf den Malediven" Steve lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Zum ersten Mal warf er einen genaueren Blick auf die anderen Sachen die Tasha ihnen gegeben hatte. Zwischen den Fotos waren auch ein Bogen Papier für ihre Hintergrundgeschichten. Wo sie sich kennengelernt hatten, wann Hochzeitstag war, und so weiter. Steve nahm sich vor das Blatt am Abend gründlich zu lesen. Dann schaute er auf seinen Ausweis.</p><p>„Henry ?" Natasha zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich fand den namen sehr passend. Du warst in deinem letzten Leben bestimmt ein Henry" Steve seufzte pikiert. „Ähm ja" „Leute wir müssen los!", rief Clint nun schon am Steuer des Umzugswagen den er und Tasha fahren würden. Tony wandte sich zu Steve um und hielt ihm dann die Tür auf. „Also los geht's mein Liebster, nimm Platz" Steve hätte gerne etwas schlagfertiges erwidert doch er bezweifelte das es seinen Effekt hatte wenn er dabei so rot war wie eine Tomate. Also hielt er den Mund und stieg ein.</p><p>Tony fuhr genauso wie Steve es erwartet hatte: Schnell und geschickt. Sie verließen New York und wandten sich ihren Weg über Landstraßen und steinigen Pfaden in einen Vorort. Viele der Häuser hatten einen blumenreichen Vorgarten, oder eine Terasse die sich um das ganze Haus wand. Als sie die dreißiger Zone erreichten fuhr Tony ein langsamer. „Weißt du überhaupt wo wir hin müssen ?" Tony warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Natürlich Babe" Steve verhte die Augen. „Du weißt das du mit dem Quatsch nicht jetzt schon anfangen musst ?" Tony runzelte die Stirn. „Ich versteh nicht was du meinst Henry" Steve kicherte. „Okay Charles" Sie fuhren weiter und bogen gerade um eine Ecke als ein Ball auf die Straße rollte und ein kleines Mädchen gleich hinter her gelaufen kam. Ruckelnd hielten sie an. Steve nutzte den Moment und schaute Tony von der seite an. Er hatte das Gefühl das diese Mission immernoch sehr unwirklich war. Sie hatten schon länger über diese Mission gesprochen, darüber wen sie überwachen würden und wie sie das amchen würden und so weiter aber das er jetzt diesen Plan mit Tony, ausgerechnet mit Tony, durchführen würde, war bei ihm noch nicht wirklich angekommen. Diese nächsten Wochen würden verdammt schwierig werden. Für ihn zumindest, Tony schien das alles ja sichtlich Spaß zu amchen. Er war ja auch nicht in seinen Partner verliebt. Als er den Blick wieder auf die Straße wandte wo das Mädchen ihnen zuwinkte huschte ein seltsamer Gedanke durch seinen Kopf. „Möchtest du Kinder ?", platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. Tony zog die Brauen hoch. „Ich ?" „Ja" Tony schluckte. „Ich – Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht das ich ein guter Vater wäre" Steve blinzelte verwirrt. „Du – Das glaubst du ernsthaft ?" Tony schwieg einen Moment und sagte dann: „Ja. Ich glaube das ich nicht fähig bin ein guter Vater zu sein" Steve lachte leise. „Du hast Peter geradezu adoptiert und fragst dich trotzdem ob du ein guter Vater wärst ?" „Er ist ja auch nicht mein eigenes Kind" „Also hast du Angst vor Verantwortung" Tony seufzte. „Bei dir klingt das wie ein Vorwurf" „Ich hab mal sowas ähnliches gesagt. Als wir uns ... gestritten haben" Tony grinste. „Ich erinnere mich" Einen Moment blieb es ruhig dann sagte Tony, beinahe abwesend: „Wir sind da" Im Schrittempo rollten sie auf eine Einfahrt.</p><p>Das Haus war aus roten Ziegeln gebaut, hatte einen kleinen Balkon und war zusätzlich mit einer kleinen Veranda ausgestattet auf der eine Gartenschaukel stand. Steve lächelte. „Nicht schlecht" Tony nickte. „Ja, nicht schlecht" Sie schnallten sich ab, hielten aber nocheinmal einen Moment inne bevor sie ausstiegen. „Wenn wir aussteigen müssen wir sofort anfangen. Hier in den Vororten ist es vieler Menschen Hobby die Nachbarn zu beobachten" Steve seufzte. „Du hast zu viele Filme gesehen. So schlimm ist es bestimmt nicht" Tony schnalzte. „Sicher ist sicher Mr.Potts"</p><p>Hand in Hand stiegen sie die Verandastufen hinauf und warteten dann auf der Gartenschakel auf Natasha und Clint. Locker unterhielten sie sich über Belangloses und als Tony dann gähnte ließ Steve sich sogar dazu veleiten ihm sanft über die Wange zu streichen. Natürlich mussten genau in diesem Moment Natasha und Clint eintreffen. Das Haus hatten sie möbliert gekauft weswegen nur ihre persönlichen Sachen (also die neuen Klamotten die Natasha für sie eingekauft hatten und so weiter) hereingetragen werden mussten. Da es aber ein warmer Sommertag war schien alles doppelt so schwer und sie brauchten am Ende doch ein kaltes Bier. Steve und Tony hatten wieder auf der Gartenschaukel Platz genommen (Tony hatte seine Füße auf Steve's Schoß gelegt) und Natasha und Clint hockten auf dem Geländer. „Danke Leute" Natasha zwinkerte. „Immer doch Henry" Aus einem Bier wurden schnell fünf und noch mehr und als es dann dunkel wurde musste Pietro mit dem Bus herfahren und die beiden betrunkenen Assasinen zurück zum Avengers Tower kutschieren. Im Haus wechselten die beiden Männer einen schon schüchternen Blick.</p><p>„Wollen wir", begann Steve und räusperte sich aus Verlegenheit, „Ich meine...Sollen wir zusammen schlafen ?" Tony zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich hätte da kein Problem mit. Muss ja nicht sein das einer von uns auf der unbequemen Couch schlafen muss" Steve nickte und fühlte wie sein Herz schneller schlug. „Okay"</p><p>Es fühlte sich beinahe echt an wie sie sich Bettfertig machten, sich dabei gegenseitig liebevoll beleidigten und dann zusammen unter die Decke kletterten. Steve versuchte nicht auf Tonys gebräunten Oberkörper zu starren und versuchte sich dann an den Papieren mit der Hintergrundgeschichte, doch irgendwie war seine Aufmerksamkeitsspanne dafür heute zu kurz. Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick zu Tony der mittlerweile eingeschlafen war und leise schnarchte. Steve konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. So leise er konnte legte er die Papiere weg und schaltete die Leselampe aus. Aufeinmal überkam ihn ein Gähner. Vielleicht war der Tag doch anstrengender gewesen als er gedacht hatte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dienstag, 08:50</p><p>Als Steve aufwachte war ihm unglaublich warm. Augenblicklich bereute er nicht auch sein Shirt weggelassen zu haben so wie Tony. Als er an sich herabsah, verstand er aber das es nicht vollkommen an den Sommertemperaturen lag. Tony's, breiter, muskulöser Arm war um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, sein Kopf in Steve's Halsbeuge vergraben und ein Bein um seinen Körper geschlungen. Schock durchfuhr ihn. Doch sein Gehirn beruhigte ihn schnell. „Wahrscheinlich vermisst er immer noch Pepper und hat sie im Schlaf gesucht" Enttäuschend für sein liebeskrankes Herz, aber logisch. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf. Tony bewegte sich nur wenig und statt wie erwartet rückte er nicht von Steve ab oder drehte sich herum, sondern kuschelte sich noch mehr an ihn. Seine Finger krallten sich geradezu in Steve's T-Shirt. Steve schluckte und versuchte sich zurückzuhalten doch in dem Moment in dem sein Blick auf Tonys friedliches Gesicht fiel, sprang seine Selbstbeherrschung freiwillig über Bord. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und strich ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Einige von Tonys Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten doch er wachte nicht auf. Erst als Steve eines seiner Augenlider streifte zuckte der andere Mann zusammen. Und dann kam die Reaktion mit der Steve gerechnet hatte: Tony rückte blitzschnell von ihm ab. Müde gähnte er und rieb sich die Augen. Auch Steve gähnte und tat so als wäre er auch gerade erst aufgewacht.</p><p>„Tut mir Leid", murmelte Tony. Steve blinzelte verschlafen. „Was denn ?" Peinlich berührt kratzte Tony sich am Kopf, womit er seine ohnehin schon strubbeligen Haare noch mehr durcheinander brachte. „Ich hab heute Nacht ein wenig an dir geklammert..." „Oh", machte Steve, versucht überrascht, „Ist schon okay, kein Problem." „Echt? Findest du das nicht irgendwie komisch ?" Steve zuckte mit den Achseln und erhob sich. Bewusst mit dem Rücken zu Tony sagte er leichthin: „Ach das ist doch nur weil du Pepper vermisst, ich versteh das" „Ja", sagte Tony ein wenig verspätet, doch seine Stimme klang irgendwie leer.</p><p>Beim von Steve zubereitetem Frühstück lasen sie ihre Hintergrundgeschichten und Zusatzinformationen. Danach besprachen sie ihre Pläne. Bei ihrer Undercovermission ging es um das Haus von Gegenüber. SHIELD vermutete das die Familie einen Hydra-Agenten versteckte der in mehreren Ländern gesucht wurde, wegen Brandstiftung, Mord und in Frankreich soll er auch einmal eine Hetzjagd angeführt haben. Doch die Avengers interessierten sich eigentlich nur wegen den Proben die er aus einem SHIELD-Labor mitgenommen hatte, für ihn. Steve sollte eine Runde joggen gehen und dabei das Haus und die Familie ein wenig auskundschaften. Am Nachmittag wollten sie dann mit einem Kuchen hinüber gehen um sich als die neuen Nachbarn vorzustellen und sich ein wenig mit den Leuten anzufreunden. „Ich kann vielleicht beim Bäcker vorbei gehen, ich bin dann ja sowieso draußen" „Nicht nötig", sagte Tony mit vollem Mund, „Ich kann einen backen" Steve hob beide Brauen.</p><p>„Du kannst backen ?" Tony grinste. „Immer dieser überraschte Unterton" Steve erhob sich leise lachend. „Okay, okay wir lassen es drauf ankommen" Tony folgte ihm bis zur Haustür. Er sah niedlich aus, befand Setve, in diesem blauen Morgenmantel, den flauschigen Pantoffeln und dem zu großen T-Shirt. „Hey, ich bin außerordentlich talentiert" Steve schlüpfte in seine neuen Laufschuhe. „Wenn du das sagst" Er war schon bei den Stufen angelangt als Tony ihn nochmal am Arm festhielt. „Warte" Steve wandte sich herum, in der Annahme er hätte irgendetwas vergessen, oder fallen gelassen, doch stattdessen packte Tony ihm am Kragen seines Kaputzenshirts, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und presste ihre Lippen für einen Moment aufeinander. Es war ein sehr kurzer Kuss, konnte kaum als solcher zählen, es war gerade einmal das leichte Streichen ihrer Lippen, aber für Steve... Für Steve schien es als ob die ganze Welt ihren Atem anhalten würde. Langsam sank Tony zurück auf seine Füße, ließ seine Hände jedoch noch einen Moment auf Steve's Brust liegen bevor er auch diese sinken ließ. Der Blonde schluckte und starrte den Kleineren mit großen Augen an. Tony jedoch lächelte nur und sagte mit einem verschwörerischem Zwinkern: „Die Nachbarn haben gerade rausgeschaut"</p><p>Steve war zu mehr als einem Nicken nicht in der Lage. Seine Gedanken schwirrten umher und er konnte sie kaum fassen denn sie überschlugen sich und widersprachen sich, doch es gab da eine Stimme in seinem Kopf die ihn anschrie dass das mit ihm und Tony nicht vielleicht doch nicht hoffnungslos war. Da wäre zuerst einmal gestern Nacht, beziehungsweise heute Morgen wo er sich an Steve geklammert hatte. Dann der Blick mit dem er ihn angesehen hatte als Steve das Toast vor ihm abgestellt hatte.. Und das. Der Kuss. Er hätte ihm auch einen Kuss auf die Wange geben können! Aber er hat ihn geküsst, auf den Mund!</p><p>Die Sache beschäftigte ihn so sehr das er beinahe vergaß die Nachbarn zu oberservieren. Es handelte sich um eine fünfköpfige Familie mit Hund. Da das Teenagermädchen gerade draußen war grüßte er sie und zu seiner Überraschung grüßte sie zurück.</p><p>Wieder im Haus waren seine Gedanken zwar noch nicht geordnet aber es gab da eine Frage die essentiell war um das zu können. Versucht lässig ging er in die Küche wo Tony gerade den Abwasch machte. „Sag mal warum hast du mich gerade geküsst ?" Tony hielt kurz inne machte dann aber weiter. Steve ärgerte es das er Tonys Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, doch er wusste das es gut war das Tony ihn auch nicht sehen konnte. „Hab ich doch schon gesagt: Wegen den Nachbarn" Steve schluckte. „Ja aber du hättest mich auch auf die Wange küssen können, das hätte gereicht" Jetzt wandte Toyn sich doch herum. „Ist okay Steve, notiert; ich mach's nicht nochmal" „Nein", sagte Steve ein wenig zu schnell, „Das...Darum gings mir nicht. Ich- ich wollte nur wissen warum..." Er merkte selbst das er gegen Ende sehr nüchtern klang. Und auch traurig. Das schien auch Tony bemerkt zu haben. Langsam kam er auf Steve zu. „Ich hab nicht lange darüber nachgedacht es war ein Impuls...", erklärte er, so sanft, dass es Steve das Herz brach. „Okay", stotterte er und trat einen Schritt zur Seite bevor Tony ihm noch näher kommen könnte. Er deute nach oben. „Ich geh dann mal duschen"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dienstag, 15:17</p><p>„Ein Impuls", überlegte Steve, „Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Also für mich?... Naja...Kann ja eigentlich nur gut sein..." Er seufzte rubbelte ein letztes Mal mit dem Handtuch über seine Haare. „Aber es ist Tony... Hetero-Billionär-Tony. Bei ihm kann es alles sein! Das muss nichts heißen" Er betrachtete den silbernen Ehering an seinem Finger. „Das wird vermutlich nie Wirklichkeit" Plötzlich riss jemand die Schlafzimmertür auf. „Hey bist du -" Tony hielt mitten im Satz inne und starrte Steve an. Oder besser: Steves noch vollkommen nackten Körper. „...fertig?" Schnell machte Tony einen Schritt zurück und schaute weg. „Sorry – Tut mir Leid, ich -", er hüstelte, „Wollte das nicht...Das ähm" Steve wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er war in einer Schockstarre gefangen. Tony hüstelte wieder. „Ich gehe dann mal... Und warte...unten...Im Flur" Die Tür schloss sich wieder aber Steve brauchte noch einen Moment um sich wieder zu fassen.</p><p>„Nein, Tony hatte ihn nicht gerade nackt gesehen", versuchte er sich einzureden aber das war eben das Ding: Versuchte.</p><p>Jetzt beeilte er sich fertig zu machen und zog die Sachen an die Natasha ihnen gekauft hatte. Mittlerweile fand Steve sie auch gar nicht mal schlecht. Als er herunterkam stand Tony schon mit Sonenbrille und einem Kuchen in der Hand an der Tür. Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf als er ihn sah. „Tut mir echt Leid wegen vorhin das war echt nicht meine Absicht -" Steve lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon okay. Wir tun einfach so als wäre das nicht passiert okay?" Tony nickte und atmete erleichtert auf. Steve hielt die Tür auf. „Gott sei Dank...Das wäre ja sonst echt komisch geworden..." Steve schloss ab. „Ja...Als ob es nicht jetzt schon komisch wäre" Tony wandte sich um. „Hast du was gesagt Schatz ?" Lächelnd wandte Steve sich herum. „Nein nichts"</p><p>Im Gehen warf Steve einen Blick auf den Kuchen den Tony gebacken hatte. „Der hat ja gar keinen verkohlten Rand", stellte er fest. Tony grinste. „Wie gesagt: Ich bin Naturtalent!" Steve grinste zurück. „Keine falsche Bescheidenheit" „Genau" Er drückte auf die Klingel. Das Teenagermädchen machte ihnen die Tür auf. Sie trug eine weite, blaue Jeans, ein T-Shirt von den Powerpuffgirls und hatte ihre blonden Haare zu einem unordentlichen Knoten zusammengefasst. Auffälliges Make-Up zierte ihre Augen.„Ähm hallo?" „Hallo. Wir sind die neuenNachbarn und naja", Tony zwinkerte, „Dachten wir stellen uns mal vor" Er hielt den Kuchen ein wenig höher um ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken. „Wir ben auch Kuchen" Sie musterte sie noch einen Moment und trat dann beiseite. „Dankeschön", sagte Steve und lächelte sie an. Sie lächelte halbherzig zurück und geleitete sie dann in die Küche. „Mum die neuen nachbarn sind hier und haben Kuchen mitgebracht", erzählte sie gelangweilt.</p><p>Die Mutter war eine blonde Frau Mitte vierzig die gerade die Spülmascheine ausräumte. „Oh hallo... Das ist jetzt aber eine Überraschung wir haben gar nichts vorbereitet und -" Tony winkte ab. „Ach das ist doch kein Problem. Man muss ja auch nichts vorbereiten. Ich bin übrigens Charles und das ist mein Mann Henry" Sie schüttelten die Hände während das Mädchen auf Anweisung ihrer Muter den Tisch deckte. „Ich bin Charlotte und das ist meine Älteste Claire" Claire winkte kurz und sprintete dann die Treppe hinauf um ihre Geschwister zu holen. Charlotte goss währenddessen Orangensaft in die Gläser, holte einen Kuchenheber (?) und machte Smalltalk mit ihnen. Bald darauf kamen auch Claires Geschwister, zwei Jungen im Alter von ungefähr zwölf und neun. Zusammen setzten sie sich dann hin und aßen Tonys Kuchen. „mein Mann ist im Moment nichtin der Stadt... Er ist erst gestern weg – Schade das sie ihn verpasst ahben" Tony seufzte traurig. „Ja wirklich. .. Und sie leben hier schon wie lange?" „So ungefähr zehn Jahre.. ja da wa Claire fünf" „Ach dann kenen Sie sich ja hier schon gut aus", sagte Steve, „ich hatte schon Angst mich bei meinem morgenlauf zu verlaufen haha. Ich hab das Gefühl hier sieht alles gleich aus" Charlotte lachte. „Das kenne ich, das Gefühl hatte ich am Anfang auch. Aber man gewöhnt sich irgendwann und dann weiß man genau wo alles ist" Steve nickte. „Das glaube ich"</p><p>Sie unterhielten sich noch weiter über Charlottes Arbeit als Sekretärin und Charles und Henrys Jobs während die Kinder zurück in ihre Zimmer gingen und der Hund gefüttert wurde. Aus dem Küchenfenster sah Steve ihr eigenes Haus und der Himmel, der dahinter immer dunkler wurde. „Wollen Sie noch zum Abendessen bleiben ?" „Oh wir wollen Ihnen wirklcih keine Umstände machen Charlotte" „Ach ob ich jetzt für vier oder für sechs Personen koche macht jetzt auch nicht den unterschied..." „Na gut", willigte Tony ein, „Aber nur wenn mein Mann sie unterstützt", er legte einen Arm um Steve, „Er ist ein hervorragender Koch" Steve lächelte Charlotte vertrauensvoll an und versuchte sein schnelles Herzklopfen zu unterdrücken. Charlotte nickte. „Ich vertraue Ihnen da mal", sagte sie scherzhaft. Steve und Tony erhoben sich. „Sie werden es nicht bereuen!" Sanft schob er Steve in ihre Richtung. Charlotte kicherte. „Darf ich einmal kurz ihr Bad benutzen, Charlotte?" Tony warf Steve einen vielsagenden Blick zu und der nickte unauffällig. Er hatte verstanden, Tony wollte sich ein wenig umsehen. „Natürlich. Die Treppe hoch und dann am Ende des Flurs. Wir renovieren gerade ds hier unten" „Danke"</p><p>Folgsam half Steve Charlottee dabei das Gemüse für den salat zu waschen und es klein zu schneiden. „Sie sind sehr schweigsam Henry" Steve lachte. „nur neben ihm. Charles hat eine sehr...offene Persönlichkeit. Ihm fällt es leicht sich mit neuen Menschen zurechtzufinden... Ich bin da anders" Charlotte lächelte. „Seit wann sind sie verheiratet?" Steve lächelte. Charlotte bemerkte nicht das es ein trauriges Lächeln war. „Seit fünf Jahren. Wir haben im Dezember Hochzeitstag" Charlotte nickte und schob die kleingeschnittenen Gurkenstückchen in die Schüssel. „Eine Winterhochzeit... Wollte ich auch haben aber Marcus war dagegen" Steve lachte. „Naja eigentlich war es keine Winterhochzeit. Wir haben auf den Malediven gefeiert" „Oh...wow" „Tut mir leid", sagte Steve, „Das kam jetzt sehr... Wie sagt manß Snobistisch" Charlotte lachte. „Alles gut so hab ich es gar nicht aufgenommen..., Ich hielt sie nur nicht für einen menschen der so feiern wollen würde..." Steve grinste. „Es war Charles Idee ja.... Und ich kann ihm nunmal keinen Wunsch abschlagen... Ich wollte auch nicht unbedingt heiraten aber naja er hat mich überredet", Steve schüttelte den Kopf, „Das klingt so als würde ich alles mit mir machen lassen" Charlotte hob die Schultern und lächelte. „Ein wenig ja" Steve grinste. „Ist aber eigentlich wirklich nicht der Fall... Es ist nur so das Cahrles schon immer Pläne für soetwas gemacht hat und ich da nie eine Meinung zu hatte... Warum sich also streiten?" Charlotte lachte. „Ach wie angenehm und praktisch... Marcus und ich ahben ewig gebraucht bis wir und geeinigt haben" In diesem Moment ging die Küchentür auf und Tony kam strahlend herein. „Hey wie sieht's aus? Kann ich irgendwo helfen?"</p><p>„Also ich hab mich da mal genauer umgesehen: Die haben ein Gästezimmer. Aus dem kam Musik. Grottenschlechter Highschool-Pop. Ich wette da ist der Agent drin", erzählte Tony während sie zurück zu ihrem eigenen Haus gingen, die Hände ineinander verschränkt. Tony so nah bei sich zu haben machte es Steve schwer klar zu denken. „Okay aber wie kommen wir jetzt an ihn dran ?" Tony zuckte mit den Achseln und schloss auf. „Das überlegen wir uns morgen. Wir ahben ja jetzt Charlotte's Handynummer. Wie wär's wenn wir sie morgen zum Essen einladen und der rest vom Team in in der zeit fasst ?" Steve nickte und entzog Tony seine Hand. Auch dieses mal war es Tony der den Körperkontakt hergestellt hatte, obwohl sie schon längst Charlottes Grundstück verlassen hatten. Langsam fühlte Steve sich wirklich veralbert. „Ja find ich gut" Tony lächelte und Steve verzieh ihm schon wieder. „Gut, ich sag den anderen Bescheid" Als er im Wohnzimmer verschwunden war sank Steve am Küchentisch zusammen. Was war hier bloß los?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mittwoch, 00:37</p><p>Steve blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt. Müde schaute er auf den Wecker. Zwanzig vor eins, na super. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen aber fehlanzeige, es ging nicht. Mit einem Gähnen setzte er sich auf. Vielelicht wenn er etwas trinken würde – Und dann wusste er was los war. Tony war nicht neben mit. Er runzelte die Stirn und begann das Haus zu durchsuchen. Schließlich entdeckte er seine kleine Gestalt auf dem Balkon des Gästezimmers. Er trug seinen Morgenmantel und die Pantoffeln die er auch schon gestern anghabt hatte. Als er Steve geküsst hatte. Schnell schüttelte er die Erinnerung daran ab und tat hinaus auf den Balkon. Es war kalt und dunkel.</p><p>„Hey", sagte er leise, „Was machst du denn hier draußen? Nachts um eins ?" Tony reagierte nicht, schaute nur auf die Kleinstadt vor ihnen. Nur noch vereinzelt brannte Licht, ein starker gegensatz zu New York. „Ich hab darüber nachgedacht was du gesagt hast Steve... Die Sache mit den Kindern..." Steve schluckte. „Oh" Er musterte Tonys traurigem Blick, der immernoch auf der flimmernden Vorstadt lag. „Ehrlich Tony ich glaube das du einen wirklich guten Vater machen würdest. Du machst dich immer so schlecht und ich habe es dir am Anfang abgenommen. Das du nur ein Playboy und Millionär bist. Aber du bist nicht nur das. Millionär sein ist bei dir kein Charakterzug. Du hast für dein Unternehmen gekämpft,, du hast ihm eine neue Aufgabe und neuen Ruf geschaffen. Du hast eine Bombe durch ein schwarzes Loch geworfen. Du bist selbstlos. Du bist witzig. Du bist...", er überlegte einen Moment und sprach es dann doch aus: „liebenswert" Er merkte wie seine Stimme zitterte und schließlich abbrach. Schnell wandte er den Blick von Tonys Profil ab und schaute auch hinab auf die Stadt. Tony neben ihm räusperte sich.</p><p>„Steve..." Er bereitete sich auf eine Zurechtweisung oder ähnliches vor und schloss die Augen. „Steve bitte schau mich an" Steve wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Wollte nicht die Wut, die Abscheu oder den hass in Tony haselnussbraunen Augen sehen. Aber er konnte ihm nunmal keinen Wunsch abschlagen, genau wie er Charlotte gestern Nachmittag erzählt hatte. Vorsichtig wandte er den Kopf herum und schaute genau in diese haselnussbraunen Augen. Doch da war keine Wut, keine Abscheu und schon gar kein Hass. In ihnen glitzerte ein goldener Funke. Dann spürte er eine warme Hand, Tonys hand, an seiner Wange die ihn langsam zwang sich herunter zu beugen. Steves Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals. Was war hier los?! Und dann spürte er Toyns Lippen auf seinen.</p><p>Steves Augenlider flatterten und fielen dann zu.</p><p>Ab da war alles egal. Alles außer Tony.</p><p>Sanft legte er seine Arme um Tonys Hüfte und zog ihn näher an sich, strich ihm über den Rücken und legte all seine Gefühle für den anderen Mann in den Kuss.</p><p>Schließlich mussten sie sich lösen, Luft zum Atmen war eben doch zu wichtig. Doch anstatt vollkommen aufzuhören küsste Tony nun Steves Kinn hinab, seinen Hals entlang, bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein. „Tony...", murmelte Steve obwohl er nicht genau wusste was er eigentlich sagen wollte. „Ja..?" „Hör auf" Also das wollte er nun wirklich nicht sagen! Aber es musste nuneinmal gesagt werden, wie er feststellte. Tony ließ von ihm ab und schaute zu ihm auf, die Stirn fragend gerunzelt. „Ich – Ich bin kein Spielzeug Tony. Bist du dir sicher das du das willst? Bist du dir sicher das du dich darauf – auf mich einlässt?" Es kostete tonnenschwere Überwindung das zu fragen, denn für Steve gab es nichts was er mehr wollte als Tony. Eine Sekunden war es still dann küsste Tony ihn wieder. Diesmal war es aber anders; Süßer und sanfter.</p><p>„Ich bin mir sicher", murmelte Tony, zwischen zwei weiteren Küssen, „Nichts hat sich je so richtig angefühlt wie dich zu küssen"</p><p> </p><p>Mittwoch, 10:23</p><p>Steve kitzelte etwas an der Nase. Schnell öffnete er die Augen und rieb seine Nase. Er sah in Tonys breites Grinsen. „Guten Morgen Sonnenschein" Er lachte. Er hatte sich noch nicht adaran gewöhnt das er jetzt zu ihm gehörte. „Sonnenschein?", beugte sich jedoch trotzdem vor um ihn zu küssen. Nur mit Mühe lösten sie sich voneinander. „Okay" Er stand auf und zog sich ein T-Shirt über. „Hast du alles mit dem Team abgeklärt?" Tony nickte vom Bett aus und gähnte. „Alles besprochen. Wir laden Charlotte und die Kinder zum Lunch ein und das Team schnappt sich in der Zeit den Hydragenten" Steve grinste Tony an. „Kannst du so gut kochen wie du backen kannst ?" Tony grinste zurück. „Gibt für alles ein erstes Mal" Sie brachen in Gelächter aus. „Auf keinen Fall", sagte Steve schließlich mit einem Kopfschütteln, „Ich koche" Tony wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Nackt?" Steve verdrehte die Augen. „Nein!", er grinste, „Was sollen da bloß die Nachbarn denken?"</p><p> </p><p>Mittwoch, 12:32</p><p>Er spürte Tonys skeptischen Blick. „Und was genau wird das jetzt ?" „Spaghetti Bolgnese. Hast du Charlotte angerufen ?" Tony nickte und hockte sich auf die Arbeitsplatte. „Sie kommt in einer halben Stunde. Schaffst du das?" Steve nickte. „Dann ist es gerade fertig also genau perfekt" Er gab ein wenig Salz zur Soße hinzu. „Hast du dem Team schon was gesagt...von uns?" „Nein...Die müssen ja nicht alles sofort wissen" „Du weißt das Nat und Clint es sofort wissen werden wenn sie uns sehen?" „Wegen den Knutschflecken die ich dir gestern gemacht hab? Ach was dann ziehst du eben einen hochgeschlossenen Pulli an das ist doch - " Steve lachte. „Deswegen nicht auch. Naja doch aber naja die sind eben Super-Spione die merken das... Mal ganz abgesehen von Wanda de vielelict in unsere Gedanken guckt" Tony stibizte eine Nudel. „Dagegen haben wir eine Regel" „Ja aber du weißt was ich meien" Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte. „Ja ich weiß... Wir können es ihnen ja einfach sagen wenn wir sie sehen..."</p><p>Mittwoch, 19:12</p><p>Zufrieden schloss Clint die Zelle des Hydraagenten ab. „Das wäre geschafft" Er wandte sich zum rest vom Team herum und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Forschend wandterte sein Blick zu Steve und Tony. „Dann könnt ihr uns ja jetzt mal ausführlich erzählen wie das mit euch jetzt zustande gekommen ist" Die angesprochenen Männer tauschten einen Blick. Sie hatten die anderen erst eingeweiht als der Agent geschnappt war aber da er daraufhin versucht hatte zu fliehen war ihre Erklärung ein wenig kurz ausgefallen. „Ja also", begann Tony und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Steve schob seine Hand in Tonys. „Ist doch auch egal oder? Wichtig ist doch nur das wir glücklich sind" Natasha schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Falsch." Sie legte jeweils einen Arm um sie und schob sie hinaus aus dem Zellentrakt, Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Ich will alles wissen! Details sind lebensrettend Steve!" „War es romantisch?", fargte Wanda mit funkelnden Augen. „Gab es eine Liebeserklärung?" „Bei Mondschein?" „Mit Wein?" „Und zusammengekochtem Essen?" Steve schüttelte den Kopf.</p><p>Wenn sie nur wüssten wie nah sie dran waren...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>